This invention pertains to novel fungicidal compounds.
As the world becomes more dependent for food on an ever-decreasing acreage of farmland, effective fungicides which protect crops from fungicidal destruction are becoming increasingly important.
EP-28-011 discloses N-aryl-N-acyl homoserine derivatives possessing microbiodal activity.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,034,108 and 4,032,657 disclose N-(1'-methyl-carbalkoxymethyl)acetanilides having fungicidal activity. U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,299 discloses N-(1'-methyl-carbalkoxy)-1-alkoxy-acetanilides having fungicidal activity.